My Dear Lucy
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Schroeder has been on tour with his Symphony and his wife, Lucy, is so excited to have him home again. One-shot.


Schroeder didn't know anything outside Beethoven, sheet music, and the annoying Lucy van Pelt. Some of his best moments throughout his childhood that were filled with her antics and convoluted plans. She may have had ulterior motives but she is the only one that would listen to his playing. He'd never thought he'd experience a day without her, and the ring on her finger insured that he never would.

As he neared the front door he felt the weight of his world fall off his shoulders. It had been almost a month since he'd been home and all he wanted was to sit at his own Baby Grand and play for the one audience that he adored. She wasn't excepting him for another day or so, and she also had a couple more hours at the office as well. He took advantage of the quiet house to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Lucy came home in a light mood. She'd had a good day of progress with her patients. She had stopped at the grocery store planning on treating herself to some gourmet Italian food. She knew it was one of Schroder's favorites but she was tired of waiting for him even if it is only a couple days left. "I promise to make you some when you get home," She whispered, "I'm tired of eating TV dinners."

As she fiddled with her keys she heard something akin to Mozart. She shrugged it off as imagination, her husband should still be on tour with the Symphony. But the music got louder and more distinct as she opened the door. She dropped everything on the threshold and raced to the living room. There he sat on his worn down black bench, his sandy blonde hair is peeking out over the music stand. She felt her giddiness rise as she realized the wasn't a dream.

"Schroeder!" his green eyes shot up over his stand and the playing immediately stopped. He had her swinging in his arms in seconds.

"Hello, Lucy!"

"What are you doing home early?" She smiled.

"Our entire group got tired and for some reason our last two concerts were cancelled. So we all rushed home-" Lucy stopped his explanation by kissing him hard, and he happily reciprocated. He pulled her close and held on, planning to never let her go. She gently broke the kiss and laid her forehead against his.

Sighing, she whispered, "I missed you too." She quickly kissed him again. "I bought groceries. Let me get dinner started and we can catch up over candlelight."

Reluctantly Schroeder let her go and returned to his playing . After about twenty minutes she came to listen to him. "Do you want to hear one I wrote while on tour?" She nodded softly. His fingers switched modes and started into something extremely out of character for his classically trained mind. A ragtime-like song filled the air, the happy melody reminded Lucy of the days when she and Schroeder were kids. She closed her eyes and saw her "Doctor's In" stand and sweet lost Charlie Brown trying to pour his heart out hoping someone would listen. She saw Linus and his silly blue security blanket. The last picture she saw was her in that cotton navy blue dress, her favorite, leaning against Schroeder's toy piano just listening to him play what was on his mind. Without her knowledge her feet started moving to the music, she cross-stepped and twirled to the movement of his incredible fingers. She blushed for a second thinking about how those are the same fingers that hold her at night.

He held the pedal down for the last note. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at him with her bright green eyes. "That was gorgeous, Schroeder. What is it called?"

He smiled, "I call it, 'My Dear Lucy,'"

She gasped, "After me? But-"

He came to her side and brought her into his arms. "You are and almost always have been my favorite muse." He kissed her head and lead her to the kitchen to finish up dinner. "I was playing around on the keys one night and what I heard reminded me of you. Once I refined it and wrote it all down it became the last thing I played before going to bed. It worked to leave you on my mind and I felt like I was back home with you."

She squealed and sealed her approval with a sweet and promising kiss. He hated being gone so long, but if she was good at anything it was making him feel welcome whenever he did come home. She made it easy for him to come and painful for him to go... just like a wife should. And he truly believed he hit the Jackpot. He thanks Charlie and Linus for opening his eyes before it was too late. He listened to her stories with a riveted interest, she was an amazing storyteller and her face expressed all emotions. Finally dinner ended and she started putting things away.

Schroeder had on last request before they turned in for the night. Lucy stood at the sink with her arms elbow deep in water. He went to the living room and turned on the Stereo. On came one of their favorite songs, "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven, and he went back to get her with a dish towel in his hands.

"Dry off," he quietly ordered. She gave her a curious look but obeyed. He took her by the hand into the living room that he had cleared. "May I have this dance."

She smiled and nodded not saying a word. He lead her around their makeshift dance floor with a natural ease. Her ability to follow came just as easy because in her mind she would follow him to the end to the Earth and over if he asked. She laid her head against his chest, and he laid his head on top of hers.

"I love you, Lucy."

She squeezed his waist a little tighter, "I love you, Schroeder."

Night complete!


End file.
